Blush
by Shinan7
Summary: Eren has always admired Levi, but is it just admiration or is it more than that? And to add to the confusion, what the heck is up with this dream? AU, Yaoi. Eren/Levi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my fan-fiction! I really hope you enjoy it!

Pairing: Eren/Levi

Rated: T (Just as a precaution)

**Warning**: This will be a **boy**/**boy**, guy/guy, or **YAOI** fan fiction, though it will **not** get sexually graphic. I don't know how closely I will be following the original storyline, I've tweaked it a little (maybe more than a little), so please don't get upset if things aren't how they are in the anime/manga.

* * *

Chapter 1:

He had always admired Captain Levi. Ever since Eren had gotten the Survey Corps to notice him because of his abilities.

Admired and worshiped before that notice, and now, he even had a little crush on the man who was one of the best of the best of the Survey Corps.

How the crush had blossomed from that admiration was sort of a mystery. Levi had been more than a little cold toward him. Yet Eren could not help but like him.

No, it wasn't the 'I love him' kind of crush, it was the 'He's so amazing, I wish I could be just like him!' sort of crush, or at least that's what he thought it was. And now…

That man had just kicked the living daylights out of him. Eren had even found it a little bit enjoyable. Just a little.

What was with him? Was he becoming a masochist or something? Eren asked himself as he watched blood drip down to the floor in front of him. But then again, he had never been a stranger to pain, had not really minded it at all in fact. Since he was a child and the older and bigger kids had picked fights, he would always fought them back- gave as good (or at least tried to) as he got. Now, he did not even try to lift a finger in order to defend himself.

Eren spit his tooth out after one of Levi's kicks. It hurt like hell. His body pulsed in agony. He just concentrated on the pain, zoned out of the world around him so that he wouldn't say something that got him killed. The throbbing going through his body from Levi's kicks, and the discomfort of having his arms tied behind his back and on the post was where his mind was. He let those more suited for the situation do the talking.

The next thing that he knew was that he was sitting on a couch in a room with Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, Fourth Squad Leader Hange and a few more Survey Corps members.

Hange was leaning in front of him, trying to clean any cuts that she found.

"I'm sorry, but you understand why I had to do it?" Levi's voice made Eren turn his eyes towards the older man.

With an inward wince as Hange touched a particularly sore spot, Eren nodded his head at Levi's words. He did understand, Eren understood it very well. People were naturally afraid of what they could not control, by showing them that Eren could be subdued and controlled by Captain Levi, they were more likely to believe that Levi and only Levi could punish Eren without him turning into a Titan because of it. They must think that Levi had a special hold to keep the beast in Eren at bay so that he could stay with the Survey Corps instead of being killed or worse.

"Open your mouth, Eren. I want to take a look at that tooth." Hange prodded and Eren automatically opened his mouth wide so that she could see. It was weird though, because he couldn't really feel any pain there at all. .

The shocked gasp made Eren worry until she practically shouted. "It's grown back!"

The way they all stared at him made Eren more than a bit uncomfortable… it wasn't like he'd asked to be able to turn into a titan and have their healing abilities. His life would be completely easier if his father had never done whatever he'd done to him.

What exactly had he don't to him? Was being able to turn into a titan it? Or was there something else that Eren didn't know about?

If he ever saw his father again, Eren wouldn't doubt that he would kick his ass.

E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L

"Clean, clean like your life depends on it!" Levi told Eren as he handed him the broom and dusting rag, heading out before Eren could even open his mouth in protest.

After days of long riding to the old headquarters, you would expect rest, food, and sleep in that order. Not for Captain Levi, oh no, first thing he had in mind was to clean. Cleanliness was number one on his list.

Eren sneezed then sighed as he dusted the corners of the room he had been assigned. Cleaning, Eren hated cleaning, it was the worst thing ever! He stopped for a second to re-tie the headband he had over his hair. It really had been a long day and he wanted nothing more in the world then to topple over onto one of the beds and fall asleep, but if he did that he didn't even want to think what the Captain would do if he found him passed out like that. With another sigh, Eren shuffled over to the broom. As soon as he had it in hand, Eren started sweeping all the dirt to the middle of the room, making sure to not step in it. By the time he felt it was clean enough, the pile was almost a foot high off of the ground. He found the dustpan and swept as much of the dirt that could fit onto it and threw it out. It took him around three trips to get the last of it out of there.

Then he set out to find the Captain. Finally, he would be able to sleep!

"You done? I'll go check your work." The voice broke his little daydream. Levi walked past him and Eren couldn't help but feel a little disgruntled.

"He isn't what you thought he'd be?" Petra asked, startling Eren a little. He hadn't even noticed her there.

"No! it's just that…" Eren stammered.

Petra laughed. "Don't worry, you're not the only one, but he's a great guy once you get to know him."

Eren nodded, but it wasn't that he was upset by the way Levi acted. In all honesty, it fit him pretty well. All Eren wished was the he was a little less of a clean freak. He'd really like some rest…

"It isn't clean enough, Eren. Go back and do it again." Levi's voice once again broke through Eren's thoughts, shattering his wish of sleep with no mercy in his eyes or voice.

"Yes, sir!" Eren responded, holding in his groan until he was far enough away that he was sure that Levi's sharp hearing wouldn't hear it.

"Son of a bitch." Eren muttered, his eyes twitching as he one again began to clean everything that he had just cleaned five minutes before.

Surprisingly enough, he collected another pile of dust and dirt in the middle of the room. With a shake of his head, Eren threw that pile out and instead of going down to tell Levi he was done, he snuck into the kitchen and took a piece of bread before sneaking back into the room he knew was going be his, in the basement of course, and promptly passed out, not even finishing half of the bread.

What he hadn't noticed was that the Captain had seen him sneak into the kitchen from the get go and followed him all the way down to the basement.

With a seldom seen amused smile, Levi took the blanket that was on the trunk at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around the slumbering teen, before quietly leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him.

L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E

Eren looked up at the hole, he could see the blue sky, and a few birds flying across it. Levi had left along with Hange a few minutes before. He was supposed to be turning into a titan. He could do it, he knew he could. With determination, Eren glanced down at his clenched hand before bringing it up to his mouth and biting down hard on it. The pain was excruciating, blood ran down his arm, dripping to the floor. But nothing happened. Eren stared at his arm in pain and disbelief before gritting his teeth and biting down on it again. He did it again and again. Over and over, the blood flowing more and more with each bite mark. Nothing happened, nothing happened! Eren didn't even notice that the bite makes weren't healing. The blood flew, not stopping. But Eren didn't care about the blood.

"What's wrong? Something should be happening…" Eren muttered, his eyes wide in pain and frustration. "I can't disappoint them… I just need to bite harder!" With zeal, Eren bit down again, the metallic taste of his own blood didn't even make him hesitate. He had to transform, he just had to...

A few hours later:

"I'm sorry." Eren said again, staring down at the ground. His hands throbbed from the pain, he could feel them pulse every few seconds. He couldn't believe it, he hadn't been able to turn into a titan. He should have at the first bite, but nothing he did could initiate the transformation. He had tried so hard, but it was hopeless.

Levi was disappointed in him, Eren just knew it. That was why Eren couldn't lift his eyes to meet Levi's. That was until Levi patted his arm subtly as he walked away. The touch startled Eren, made him look at his retreating back, and it made him blush a little.

"I want you to transform, Eren. Make sure you do." Levi said over his shoulder.

"Y-yes sir!" Eren felt the blush grow a little more.

That's when it began.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and I would love hearing what you think! The next chapter will not have anything to do with the anime/manga storyline. From now on it completely deviates from it.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry I've taken forever to get to this again! Thank you to anyone that read, favorited, or followed this and I sincerely apologize for the wait. A few other projects got ahead of this one and it slipped my mind. I'm so sorry!

I'd like to state now that this will be AU from now on. If that's not for you, I suggest you not read further. It won't follow the storyline at all.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Dark eyes watched Eren as he sat in the common area with the rest of the squad. He looked so... innocent. Fragile almost.

Yet that innocence... That fragility hid strength and determination. There was steel in his body and like a great blacksmith, he would temper and sharpen that steel into a powerful weapon.

Just then, the subject of his thoughts smiled. That smile... He felt something tug at his chest.

Levi didn't notice the way his own face softened. Nor did he notice the way Eren's breath caught as he saw the look directed at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eren gazed up at the ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep. Nothing he did helped. All he could think about was what had happened earlier that day.

He wasn't that surprised that trust was basically non existent with Captain Levi's squad. What did surprise him was the trust that Levi did give for him. Instead of jumping to the conclusion that Eren had transformed on purpose... He'd given him the benefit of the doubt. Instead of wanting to kill him, he'd stopped his squad from going after him. They didn't listen but still. It had been... Nice.

Eren had to sit up, he couldn't lay in the bed anymore. His mind constantly thinking about Levi.

Captain Levi... That look... Those eyes...

Every time that it popped up in his mind, Eren couldn't help but blush. He knew it probably wasn't for him... but his heart couldn't help but want it to be for him.

Just for him...

A groan escaped Eren's mouth. He slapped his face, trying to dislodge any and all thoughts about his commanding officer. He couldn't have a crush on him...

It couldn't happen...

The brunette walked over to his small bookshelf and pulled out a book. Maybe a bit of reading would help get him to sleep. He wasn't really the reading type so it should help him with keeping his thoughts away from the forbidden fruit that was Captain Levi.

Eren opened the book to around the middle, eyes scanning the lines.

My breath caught in my chest as I gazed up into his smokey eyes. They burned with want. With need. He wrapped his arms around my body and I could smell his intoxicating scent. There was a hint of smoke and musk. I studied they way his black hair swayed with the help of the wind the flew in through the open window. Where before I was cold, now I was on fire. The world seemed to disappear around us as his face dipped, and slowly made its way towards mine.

My eyes went to his plump lips, and I couldn't help but dart my tongue out to moisten my own. As soon as that happened, his control seemed to snap. His mouth captured mine, his hands dug into my hair, tilting my head slightly. Our bodies were pushed together, I could feel the heat radiating off his chest, arms, and legs.

I couldn't take it anymore, a small moan left my lips, and he took advantage of the opening-

Eren snapped the book shut, face burning.

Maybe reading wasn't such a good idea.

"Who the hell leaves romance novels in abandoned castles?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eren walked to the kitchen early in the morning. It had been a week since the spectacular fail and the frightening transformation. During that time, he hadn't been asked to transform or try to at least. They also trusted him enough to let him roam the castle without someone constantly shadowing him. That had been a huge plus. He liked exploring and now he actually could without feeling creeped out by his guard.

If he didn't have any meeting with Captain Levi's squad that day then he would go and check out the other parts of the castle. It was so old that there had to be something or someplace that hadn't been touched.

With that in mind, Eren walked down the last few steps and over to the still empty table. There was food laid out at the middle and what looked like a kettle of hot water next the the bread. Packets of different types of tea in a bowl next to it as well. The teen grabbed a piece of bread, spread some grape preserves on it and bit into it. Half immediately made it into his mouth with some of the preserve coming out of the corners of his mouth.

Swallowing the mouthful of bread, Eren grabbed a lapkin. He sat down, finished off the last half of his bread and reached for another. This time he decided to forgo the preserves. It had been too sweet for his taste.

"Eren!"

Almost chocking on the bread, Eren turned his head to get a look of whomever had almost killed him.

"I'm so sorry! Here, drink this." Hange handed him a cup and watched a he took a few swigs.

It tasted alright to Eren but he found it a bit creepy that Hange was watching him so closely... And where did the drink come from? Eren would have definitely noticed if Hange had gotten in from the pitcher at the table... "Do you need help with something...?"

Since Hange was still studying him closely, Eren decided to place to mug on the table and not touch it again. Better be safe than sorry.

After a few minutes of silence, Hange seemed to droop in disappointment before finally answering a now thoroughly freaked out Eren. "No, it's alright. I was just... getting a bite to eat! Need to get back to work! Thanks, Eren!" With that, Hange took a piece of toast and ran back up the stairs leaving Eren to stare in bewilderment after the disappearing form.

"I don't think I even want to know..." Eren got up and left the vicinity. He would go to explore the castle, maybe that would keep him from being experimented on again..? "What the heck did she give me..?" He didn't feel weird or anything... but he wished he hadn't drank whatever Hange had given him...

Eren shook his head and headed off to the east side of the castle. That area was still largely empty and unexplored by the rest of the company. When the new recruits made it, it would be cleared out with their help. As the brunette walked through the dust covered area, he couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy.

It was going to take them two days to clean it the way that Levi liked it... and they wouldn't be getting any rest until it was done to the Captain's satisfaction... or if they passed out mid-sweeping motion like Eren had...

He could feel the way his cheeks warmed a bit at that thought... It had been embarrassing to say the least...

After a whole day of dodging responsibilities and spiders on their webs, Eren made his covert way back to his room.

For some reason his body was feeling heavy, almost like he was carrying around a load of rocks. He figured a nap would help. As soon as he walked into his room, Eren plopped onto his bed face first. Not even a second after, he blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Ooooo, what did Hange give him? What will happen? Gahhh! I'm a little hyper, sorry about that!

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

Fav, Follow, Review?


End file.
